


Story of a beard

by vodkadreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious themes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Margaery is kinda golddigger/homewrecker, Mentions of Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkadreams/pseuds/vodkadreams
Summary: A BEARD:Any opposite sex escort taken to an event in an effort to give a homosexual person the appearance of being heterosexual.~When rising star Robb Stark falls in love with his band mate Theon Greyjoy, his management decides to take matters in own hands. To keep the “scandal” out of the lime lights, they decide to do the most logical thing.Grow Robb a beard.Margaery is used to go very far for the things she wants. The job seems very easy. Be pretty, give the right answers and pretend to love the boy who loves someone else. But all of that changes when she meets Robb’s sister Sansa.





	Story of a beard

_“My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola, my eyes are wide like cherry pies. I got a taste for man who are older. It’s always been, so it’s no surprise.” _

How does one grow from a trainee fresh out of college to the personal assistant of the CEO of a big company in only six months? It’s simple, find one with a taste for girls half his age. Or at least one who likes their girls younger. If it’s a display of dominance or just the need to have something pretty darting around their office, Margaery knows what men want.

But Margaery is not there to be just pretty, not there to give her boss blowjobs whenever he feels like it. She is there because she aspires to be what all great men are. To make them look up to _her_, to never have to worry about money again. Margaery will do whatever it takes to get what she wants, she uses people like they’re tissues for her to throw away after she wipes her butt with it.

Robert Baratheon is one of those types that likes their woman younger. With a failing marriage and children that already around her age, he was the perfect target. His youngest daughter is only four years her junior.

She had done her research before applying for the traineeship, making sure he will be lured in the honey trap she would set for him. She would be the bait and the hunter, a game she practiced throughout her college years plenty of times.

Practice makes perfect, and it didn’t take her a lot to get what she wanted. With a pencil skirt that’s a bit too short and a blouse that’s a bit too tight she had approached Robert Baratheon at her first day. All it took was some faux clumsiness and a shy smile. She had spilled coffee all over his expensive suit, she made it up the next morning by stopping by his office to bring him an apology drink. They started talking, she planted the seed.

Three months later he had kissed her at the Christmas party, cheating on his wife probably not for the first time. It took her three more weeks to end up at his home late at night. They fucked for the first time that night, but not the last time. Two weeks later and she had become his personal assistant. She hopes, that maybe in a year she could get a secure position at the marketing team. A well thought out plan, a plan that is headed for succession.

“Zip me up, will you?” She turns her back to the dark-haired man for him to zip up her black dress. Robert his hands wander over her exposed back. His unshaved cheek scrapes against her throat when he leans in to kiss her jaw.

“Or I’ll just undress you again.” His words are whispered in her right ear. She leans into him, her eyes rolling as she does so. She has no feelings for Robert, but luckily, he thinks she has them.

“Hmm, tempting, but I think I just saw your wife pull up in the driveway.”

Robert curses after this, zipping her dress up in a rough manner. “Shit, why were you here again?”

This time she shows him her annoyance. “We had a meeting about our new marketing strategy. I stayed to go through my contract with you.”

He smiles, his eyes filled with something mischievous. “You definitely deserve a raise after what you just did with your mouth.” She laughs at this, sitting down at the dining table like she wasn’t just fucked on top of it. She does not mind him, even with the extra kilos he wears, she can still see some of the handsome man he used to be a few years back. His eyes still have that clear blue colour, his black greying hair is still thick. She can imagine him to have broken a lot of hearts in his younger years.

She has ambitions, he is a mean to an end, _yes_. But that does not mean she cannot be entertained by their affair as well. She does have needs after all.

The eyes of Cersei Baratheon, formerly Lannister, slide over her face, down to her too short dress.

“What is she still doing here? I thought tonight it would be about us and the kids again for once.” She doesn’t even look at her any longer, talking about Margaery as if she is not there.

Margaery only smiles, she stands up from the chair.

“Hi, Mrs. Baratheon. We had a meeting about our new marketing strategy. I stayed behind to discuss my contract that is ending in a few weeks.” She bats her eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as she can.

Mrs. Baratheon finally pierces her stare away from her husband, instead staring the other woman down.

“I hope this conversation will be over soon?”

Margaery’s smile broadens, collecting the papers from the table. “We were just finishing.” Robert scrapes his throat. “Yeah, we were. Shall I show you the way out?”

Margaery shakes her head. “I can find the exit on my own. Enjoy your dinner.” She looks at Mrs. Baratheon when she speaks her words, still wearing her smile. She truly is a dumb bitch if she does not suspect that there is something going on.

She loathes woman like Mrs. Baratheon. All they do is parade around with their husband’s credit card. Sit at home and organize stupid vegan parties. All they’re good for is to bare children and be a pain in their husband’s ass. She loathes woman who don’t want more in life. Not everyone needs to have a career, but at least strive for some control.

“See you at Monday, boss.” She turns around to face Robert, she gives him a wink his wife can’t see. His blouse is a mess, she can still see a bit of her red lipstick on the skin of his throat.

He smiles at her. “Yes, have a nice weekend.”

She can’t wait to get home, to have a long hot shower and then maybe drink some of that red wine Robert got her for Christmas. But all of her plans fall in the water when she reads the text her brother had send her.

**“Please meet me tonight, I really need to talk with someone.” **

**~ **

Loras is waiting for his sister at the bar with two glasses of wine. “I am sorry that I had to disturb your evening, but I really didn’t want to be alone tonight.”

Loras is the personal assistant to the much younger brother of her boss. Renly Baratheon is best to be described as an influencer.

Loras and Renly actually met through her. They immediately hit it off, Loras becoming his person assistant. Well, personal assistant being the formal name of their relationship. She knows her brother’s services go way further than getting his influencer friend at the right place at the right time. But she never really pushed Loras to tell her about it. She knows her brother well enough to not ask her too much about this subject.

“Have you ever heard of Robb Stark?” Loras his eyes are shining with excitement. Margaery wonders if he demanded her presence to gossip. It seemed more important than that.

She nods, taking a sip from the wine. Of course she had. Robb Stark and his band not only dominates the charts, _he_ also dominates every social media platform.

The boy with his curls and clear blue eyes steals hearts as if he was made to do so. There is not a straight person who does not want him. From the thirsty comments posted beneath his many Instagram selfies to the countless ‘_imagine’_ pictures she finds floating around on her niece’s Instagram. They all are thirsty for the handsome boy.

She does not really feel the same way. She likes one or two songs, and she does think him handsome. But besides that, she never really gave him much thought before.

“Rumor is that he is in a relationship with his band member.” Loras leans in closer to Margaery, not wanting to be heard by other people. This makes her shrug, taking another sip from the drink.

“So? Good for him. I can imagine his fangirls won’t be too happy about it though.”

Her brother laughs, shaking his head in disbelieve. “You don’t understand, he’s a man!” He leans back, taking his drink from the bar.

Her brows are raised, she does not understand her brother’s tone. “And why is this a problem? How do you even know this to be true?”

Loras sighs after her words. “This industry does not really accept same sex couples completely just yet. I heard his manager tried to break them up.”

“That’s really sad. Why can’t they just let them be?” She wonders out loud. Loras blushes after Margaery’s words. “Because they only care for the money their fangirls give them.”

She studies her brother for a moment. “Tell me why you didn’t want to be alone tonight, Loras.”

Her brother scans the empty bar, making sure no one will listen in to their conversations.

“Renly’s father saw us together. It was just an innocent kiss, but he was having none of it.”

“Ah, Loras, what now?” She pats her brothers arm, sympathy in her voice. She truly feels bad for her brother. Even though they are so different. Loras being the submissive assistant to a at first sight shallow rich boy. Not really wanting more than that.

And her, ambitious, cunning maybe even _mean_. But she loves Loras, he is the sibling she’s closest to. And Margaery might be a person to shove everything out of her way to get to the top. Above all of that she is loyal to the ones she loves.

“If he gives you trouble, let me know. I have some facts their family might not like to be made public.” 

Margaery knows that spilling would also mean saying goodbye to her own career. But she can’t stand the way her brother looks, can’t stand the hurt in his eyes.

“It’s already too late, Renly and I broke it off.” Loras looks away from his sister’s face. There are tears in his eyes. It makes Margaery realise that it wasn’t a mutual decision.

“Do you want me to take care of it? I don’t like seeing you like this.” Margaery grabs her brother’s hand with both her hands. She squeezes it softly. “You know that for you I would do it.”

“No, you are doing well with your career right now. I don’t want to ruin it because I can’t find a boy with an accepting family.” He squeezes her hands now. Margaery bites her lip, pretending to think about his words.

“Okay, I won’t do anything.” 

When Loras leaves her to go to the toilet, she tries to come up with something to do anyway.

Margaery swirls the wine in her glass, staring to the entrance. She will expose the Baratheon’s for who they are, no one hurts someone she loves. But first she will need to find a way to secure her own future.

She unlocks her phone to go to Renly’s Instagram profile. Instead the first thing that pops up is a picture of Robb Stark. She stares at the black and white picture for a while. If it’s true what Loras told her earlier, Robb Stark might have a lot to lose. Maybe she can do something with that.

~

To be very honest, the cocky guy from marketing bores her. But he gives good head, and he likes to do it in places where they shouldn’t be doing it. And above all of that she knows he will soon be head of marketing. He comes from a rich family from the Reach, he might know some people who can help her further. It is better to stay on good terms with him.

Her fingers are buried in his brown curls, her ass is leaning against the copy machine. His thrusts are hard, it makes the machine behind her move with every of his movement. She cries out when he hits a particular spot. Duncan his face is buried against her neck, his breathing is loud. She moves her hands from his hair to his back, her nails scratch his lower back through his blue blouse. She lays her hands on his ass, feeling the muscles move with every thrust.

“We should go on a date.” Duncan breathes after. She rather not and she is about to reject him when continues. “I got VIP tickets to the ‘_The_ _Rejects’_ club tour. Will you go with me?” She didn’t know Duncan was into their music. Or had the resources to get VIP tickets. But she does not ask him to elaborate, not yet.

“That sounds like fun baby. Pick me up at eight?”

Duncan watches her leave with a satisfied smile. He had expected her to reject him again, but it seems like faith is finally kind to him.

He doesn’t know it yet, but he is the reason why Margaery never will have to fuck her way up to the top ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
